Jamie Yutori
Jamie Yutori is the son of former Deputy Prime Minister of Cairns; Dante Yutori, and the brother of Mitch Yutori. At beginning of the series; Jamie had quit duelling after failing to defeat his father three times first using a "Synchron" Deck, finally an "Elemental HERO" deck, and then a Yugi-replica deck. Overview Personality As a kid; he was a quitter. He's quitter complex was spawned from his inferiority complex, and his inability to improve himself. Upon learning of his father's supposed death; he quit playing duel monsters out of grief and a lack of interest due to always losing. However later as got older; he develops a serious, and stern nature. He refuses to join Cairns City's Southern Duel Academy, and instead joined a non-duelling theme school. His inferiority complex causes him to constantly focus on making himself stronger, and so after he is forced back into duelling with decks focus on power, and weakening the opponent's monster making him an almost a direct opposite to Yugi Muto. However, due to not playing the game for a long time - he has the habit of not reading the effects of cards during duel which can often cause him to get into more trouble. Jamie is also known to have acrophobia, and is allergic apricots. Appearance As an adult; Jamie wears a long unbuttoned black, and gold leather trench coat over a black undershirt, black leather pants with gold trims, and black military-style boots. He stands at 5'10", and is considered to be slightly underweight. He has shoulder-lengthen black hair that he normally leaves down, but can sometimes be spotted with it tied up. During the Army Cadets Arc; Jamie used holographic technology to make it appear that it had a buzz-cut while also wearing camouflage complete with green military-style boots. While in his Dragon Soul state; Jamie's eyes become a reddish-orange colour while his duel disk transforms resembling the wing of the Sacred Birth Dragon. Biography Background Jamie Yutori is a citizen of the Fusion Dimension and born four generations after events of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. As a result of his father creating the Hybrid Summoning method - the Fusion Dimension was able to elevate to the top of all dimension. Decks Jamie Yutori primarily uses a Dragon-themed deck which consists of Dragon-type, Wyrm-type, and Sea Serpent Monsters. Army Cadets Graduation Arc Effect Monsters *Sacred Birth Dragon * * *Chuckling Dragon *Happy Dragon *Screaming Dragon *Angry Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Black Morphing Dragon *Destiny Dragon *Malowyrm *Deep Sea Serpent Hybrid Monsters *Sacred Rebirth Dragon *Sacred Birth Reinforced Dragon *Destiny Space Dragon (After Duel 002; he no longer has it) Link Monsters *Great Vahagn *Ethereal Aqua Dragon |spells = *Crystal Tail *Yutori's Way of Destiny *Dragon Grafting *Spirit Message "I" (After Duel 002; he no longer has it) *Spirit Message "N" (After Duel 002; he no longer has it) *Spirit Message "A" (After Duel 002; he no longer has it) *Spirit Message "L" (After Duel 002; he no longer has it) *Mystical Space Typhoon |traps = *Power of Yutori *Banana Peel *Damage Blade *Destiny Board (After Duel 002; he no longer has it) *Extreme Fire Sale *Negate Attack *Sacred Birth Dragon's Mirror Force |splices = *Sacred Molecule Connection (A trap card on YCM) *Uncommon Splicing (A spell card on YCM) *Molecular Splicing *Non-Damage Zone *Donation of a Fire Dragon }} Cyber Turbo Duels |skills = skills #Burning Synergy |traps = traps #Sacred Birth Dragon's Mirror Force }} Seeking the Shrine Duelist Arc * x3 Effect Monsters *Sacred Birth Dragon * *Happy Dragon *Screaming Dragon *Angry Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Black Morphing Dragon *Destiny Dragon *Stream Dragon *Yin-Yang Rainbow Dragon *Sonic Dragon Hybrid Monsters *Sacred Rebirth Dragon *Sacred Birth Reinforced Dragon |spells = *Yutori's Way of Destiny *Dragon Grafting * |traps = *Power of Yutori *Banana Peel *Damage Blade * *Sacred Birth Dragon's Mirror Force |splices = *Sacred Molecule Connection (A trap card on YCM) *Uncommon Splicing (A spell card on YCM) }} Chaos Duellists Arc Out of Time Arc Uniting the Dimensions *Cannon Dragon * *Sacred Birth Dragon *Spear Dragon *Happy Dragon *Screaming Dragon *Angry Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Black Morphing Dragon *Destiny Dragon * *Sacred Birth Dragon Odd-Eyes Ritual Monsters *Odd-Eyes Sacred Dragon Pendulum Monsters *Sacred Birth Byte Dragon Fusion Monsters *Sacred Birth Dragon Mystic Hybrid Monsters *Odd-Eyes Chimera Dragon *Sacred Birth Dragon Oasis Link Monsters *Sacred Birth Terrabyte Dragon |spells = *Mystical Space Typhoon *Polymerization |traps = *Damage Blade *Banana Peel |splices = *Super Splicing *Molecular Fusion (Spell card on YCM) }} Zexal III Arc 5D's era Arc Duels Trivia *As part of Jack Jackson continuity; Jamie Yutori is the first protagonist to be related to previous main characters. Category:Characters